Faithful Skye
by Shortyblackwell
Summary: The Beatles are transported to the near future by a young half-wizard named Faith, who is best friends with the Demi-god Indigo Skye, together they have to return the Beatles to their original time. Co-Written by Tee-Bone! PM her, and Review!
1. Chapter 1 By Tee-Bone

Faith sat in her bedroom talking on the phone it was her boyfriend Sean. He was calling to tell her that his dad now had full custody and he would be moving back home and they would be able to continue dating. She really liked Sean and Sean's dad she couldn't wait to tell Indigo. But she was still in school, Faith was home schooled because she was half wizard but only she, her mom and Indigo knew that. She fumbled around with her wand doing boring basic spells. "Only another hour." She thought miserably. She opened up a spell book she had found buried in a box in the basement. She flopped through it randomly.

"Hmm ... pool chlorinating spell? That's stupid... fruit ripening spell... time travel spell... sounds dangerous ...  
animating spell?" She read the animating spell curiously.

"Brings pictures to life?!" A smile appeared on her face she as turned her head towards her Beatles poster. She picked up her wand, "Ok, lets see... blah blah blah. TIMENSO!" She shouted, nothing happened, "Well, so much for that." She said disappointed. "That didn't even make sense!" She read the spell again. "Oh! ... that was the time warp spell... darn." "Um... excuse me... but, um, who are you and how did we get here?" Faith turned around, her eyes widened.

"Y-you're t-the Beatles!" She said her mouth hanging open.

"Yes?..." George said confused.

"Uh oh..." Faith mumbled.

"So... who are you again?" Ringo asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh! I'm Faith!" She said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you Faith." Paul said walking forward smiling.

"So how did we get here?" John asked perplexed looking around the room.

"You know," Faith said tucking her wand up her sleeve and shoving the book behind her desk. "I'm not really sure."

* * *

**That was Tee-Bone's part- Review, and PM Tee-Bone!**


	2. Chapter 2 By Shorty

**Hi, Shorty here! If you like this chapter review! This chapter was done by me!**

**~Shortyblackwell1**

* * *

**Indigo**

I have a very complicated life, I have a mother-Human- and a father- not human. I know what your thinking, if he's not human, then what is he? Well to answer your often not asked question, he is a Greek god, he is called Apollo-god of the poetry, bachelors, healing, medicine, light, and a whole bunch of other stuff too! I don't understand why I'm no good at math though. I had 3 cuts on my arms, 4 bruises on each of my legs, a huge scrape on my forehead, and my mom is gonna freak!

"Did you pick a fight with someone again?" She asked as I went into my house for a snack and to do homework.

"No, Mom, I did not pick another fight."

"Then what happened?" she asked concerned. I didn't tell her about the Lysragonian Giants that attacked me, or the truth about my dad, she would take me to a mental facility and have me looked at.

"Nothing Mom, I'm a 16 year old, we fall over." I said.

"Well, there is pizza in your room," She said sadly, I could ever hide anything from my mom, she was always curious about something.

"Thanks," Me and my mom didn't have the relationship you'd think. I am on the brink of being mentally unstable, I ma half god, which is awesome on so many levels, but it's equally bad, your life is in mortal danger everywhere you look. I have 1 friend who is ok with me being dangerous. She is like me, but not a demigod.

"Hey Faith! Can you come out tonight?" I said through the tunnel we built to connect our windows, cause our houses were so close together.

"Yeah, I'll be right out-get out of my room-" i heard her yell-whisper.

"Who's in there?" I asked.

"Oh, just the Beatles" She said casually, but it wouldn't work on me.

"THE BEATLES!? I'll be right over!" I said running around to find the cutest outfit. I finally decided on my blue and green sundress with the small belt. I took my magic bag with me to hide Excalibur, my sword. You always have to come prepared.


	3. Chapter 3 By Tee-Bone

**Faith**

I waited while Indigo ran around her room doing whatever it was she was doing.

"So, um, how long do we have to stay here exactly?" John asked.

"Well..." I glanced back at the tunnel wondering if I could hold them here till Indigo could meet them. Then I thought what would happen if they got out of her house period. _Two of them are actually dead and the other two look much older now. People would find out they would know it was me! I might get arrested or be killed or something!_Then Indigo busted through the tunnel.

"Ok, where are they! Hey! Hi!"

"Who's this?" Ringo asked looking at Indigo and then trying to find the invisible tunnel going out of my window. Indigo just stood there smiling in his face so I answered for her.

"That's Indigo. Um... I don't know how to break this to you but... you are now in the future and I don't know how to send you back so you are just going to have to stay here until I do." I smiled as big as I could but all of them including Indigo just stared at me like I was two tacos short of a combination platter.

"What?" George said after a while. Indigo started to open her mouth so I mind linked with her. '_Indigo! Don't give us away! Keep your mouth shut!_' She looked at me and put her hand on her hip so I just put on my giant fake smile again.

"Anyway, guess what Indigo! Sean's coming home to stay! His dad has full custody now! Isn't that great?!" But Indigo just stared at me. I walked over to her.

"Hey, what are we gonna do? Don't you know what could happen?!" Indigo whispered.

"I know, I know, but I don't know how to send them back!" I whined. "Hey what happened to you? Your face is cut and stuff? I mean I know it can get rough in there but you usually don't get this beat up. What did your mom say?"

"Hey! Lets stay on the current situation here!" She almost shouted.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Of course this could be fun." Indigo smiled.

"Whatever you're thinking it probably isn't a good idea." I looked at her trying not to let my uneasiness show. Then I glanced over at the Beatles standing in my bedroom looking confused, "Of course I have been wrong before." I said smiling.

* * *

**I hope you liked this installment of Faithful Skye-Pm Tee-Bone! AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 By Shorty

**Hi, Shorty here! If you like this chapter review! This chapter was done by me!**

**~Shortyblackwell1 :}**

* * *

**Indigo**

"Come on FAITH!" My voice nagged at her.

"NO! I will not be apart of another one of your fiascoes!" she said back.

"What is with these birds?" John said quietly behind us.

"Oh, you have no idea what is 'up with us birds', I have seen things you could not imagine! I have chopped off the head of Kampe, I have swam for 3 days straight, and believe me you do not want to, or can comprehend what I had to do in the underworld!" I said getting really close to john's face. he backed away.

"What did you have for lunch?"

"Would you believe me if I told you a cyclops's eye?" there was no murmurers after that, except for an 'Eww,' from Ringo.

"Do you think scaring them would help anything?" Faith said, "She was joking, she didn't mean it! she didn't!"

"Yes I did, I can show you my sword," I said pulling out my bag.

"Don't you mean knife?" George asked, "It's a small bag."

"No, I mean Excalibur," I said putting my hand in it, I slowly pulled out my long sword.

"There is no way that fit!" Ringo exclaimed, "Unless it's like Mary Poppins' bag!"

"Well it is!" I said, "It was sprinkled with the dust from the titans, Zeus himself crumbled them up!" I said proudly.

"What can go in there?" John asked.

"Anything!"

"Even people?" He asked mischievously.

"Yes, even people, but I wouldn't recommend it! They could fall into oblivion!"

"Then why doesn't your sword get lost?"

"It has a strap on the inside of the bag that it sits!"

"Just curious, did you call it Excalibur? Like King Arthur's Sword?" Paul asked as he smoothly made his was to the front of the group.

"Yes, yes it is."

"Who the heck are you to have King Arthur's sword?" John asked outraged.

"Who else, I am the modern age Daughter of Apollo." I said dramatically.

"Like the Greek guy?" Ringo asked getting interested.

"Yes, but he is no guy, he is a god!" I said. Paul had lost interest and wandered over to Faith. They had a small conversation about what makes her so special.

"Oh, nothing like being half Greek god! I am just odd in myself!" she said walking towards me, "What did you tell them about yourself?" She asked me walking over.

"Oh, I just told them about my dad, and that I ave King Arthur's sword, it's nothing about you!" I said punching her in the arm.

"Well I want ice cream! Let's go eat some ice cream!" Faith said grabbing her bag from the night stand next to her bed. I took my sword away from George and Ringo, and shoved it back into my bag.

* * *

**Well this chapter was written by me! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5 By Tee-Bone

**Faith**

A large bird came swooping into the window screeching, turning the room dark and it was heading right for me! Paul looked at the bird wide eyed then dived into me and knocked me to the ground to dodge the bird. I sat up rubbing my arm as the bird landed on it's perch.

"Ow... it's just my owl!" I said standing up.

"Oh, sorry." Paul said embarrassed.

"You have an owl?" Ringo said mesmerized

"Yeah, and a dog and a cat. I love animals and I'm very good with them. His name is Skyagunsta but most people call him Goon for short. " I said as I walked over to Goon._ Hmm... a letter? I wondered where he had been for so long._ Indigo must have wondered why I was being so quiet and I had my to everybody because the next thing I knew Indigo had jumped on my back.

"What are you doing!?" She shouted my ear playfully.

"Nothing!" I said cringing away.

"If I were you I wouldn't give away so much magical knowledge especially about us!" I whispered.

"Yeah, but you're not me!" She said smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't we get some ice cream now." I said opening the door.

Then George spoke up. "Personally, I don't think either of you need any sugar. In fact you might want to call a doctor." He said looking uneasy. Indigo stopped everyone dramatically.

"Ok, I understand this is a lot to take in so just have some ice cream, maybe go to the bar, whatever." Then she stopped and walked down the stairs before it even sounded like she had finished. I motioned for the boys to follow me then pointed at her back and twirled my finger around my ear. When I got downstairs Indigo was already going through the fridge.

"Um, excuse me? My fridge!" I said raising an eyebrow and walking over to her.

"Your fridge, my fridge, same thing." She said her head still in the freezer.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" I said trying to squeeze in next to her.

"Yeah it does, I practically live at your house!" She said trying to push me out. I started laughing as we fought to keep ourselves in the freezer. We both giggled for a while not even looking for the ice cream and totally forgetting that the Beatles were standing behind us probably staring at our butts.

"Hey mates, I think we should get out of here." John whispered as the four of them huddled together, the two of us in the background acting like weirdos.

"I think I'm getting brain freeze." I said pulling my head out of the freezer feeling dizzy.

"Yeah..." Indigo said joining me leaning against the counter, "Hey what's that?" She said reaching for the note in my back pocket.

"Nothing!" I said snatching it away quickly. _She would kill me if I told her I had to go! I still haven't quite absorbed the whole thing in yet myself!_


	6. Chapter 6 By Shorty

**Indigo**

I ripped the note out of her hand, and read it.

_**Faith,  
It has been quite a while since our last meeting. My name is Mablung, I am an elf, but not just an elf I am also your father. Your Mother probably didn't tell you that you weren't even an eighth human. She probably doesn't talk much about me, but it isn't for bad feelings, it cause my mother was so very harsh to your mother. I told her that I would marry her, and mother denied it and told me never to see her again, well I didn't listen, she became pregnant with you. I had to marry her, and I did, it soon became too dangerous to have a half-breed running a muck, so I sent you, and your mother to the human world to stay safe and that's when I started to write this letter. you are not born yet and I have been called to war. I will not be seeing you or your mother anymore and I have no say over the matter. I do pray you don't have to read this. but you will have to go to a special school, Master's Academy of Unusual Half-Breeds, I know that they will treat you better there then at most schools. Your Aunt will greet you.  
Your** **Father,**  
**Mablung.**_

"WHAT?" I screamed, "YOUR LEAVING?"

"No," I glared at her, "Maybe," I glared more, "FINE! I'm leaving, I cant stay, I've already shown my mother!"

"Did she tell you when you have to leave?"

"No, but I know for a fact, not til the new year." She said sadly.

"BUT THAT'S IN LIKE 152 DAYS!" I screamed loudly.

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED? WHY DID YOU YELL LIKE THAT?" George asked rubbing his ears.

"Sorry, I forgot about you being there." I said sitting at the dining room table.

"FAITHIE! COME PACK!" Faith's mom called from upstairs.

"Go on, I know how bad your mom's temper can get, and if she saw them here, she'd be more upset at you for doing unpredictable magic in the house." I said, as she walked up the stairs. I put my head in my hands, and tried my best not to cry.

"Hey, you won't be alone, If she doesn't return us like a library book." Ringo said putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and saw his goofy grin, and smiled a little.

"There you go! Let's go out side, and play something, or run around and act like mad men, well and woman." John said grabbing their coats.


	7. Chapter 7 By Tee-Bone

**Faith**

I stopped them from going outside. "Indigo! You do realize that these are the Beatles? And do you know what would happen if someone saw them with one of us?" I whispered agitatedly. "Ok, fine... I know! It is the magical school for half breeds so I'll just sign up too!" Indigo shouted kind of randomly. "Is that like a dog show or something?" Ringo cut in. "No!" Indigo and I said at the same time slightly disgusted. "Sorry...?" Ringo said looking confused. "I think I know what's going on." Paul said a sound of intelligence in his voice. "We've all gone absolutely bonkers!" John said throwing his hands in the air. Indigo stared at me. "Fine! Go ahead! But if something happens its your fault!" I said, eyes narrowed. "Good! So I am a demigod and Faith is half wizard half, well I think it turns out she is half elf also." Indigo said looking up like she was thinking very hard. "Yeah, so I was doing some stuff with my wand." I pulled it out of my sleeve to show them, it's pear wood with a dragon heart string core. Then Indigo pulled out her sword again and waved it around in the air in mock battle moves, smiling. "And something I did transported you four to the future. Unfortunately, I don't know how to send you back to your time so you're going to have to stay with me until I do." Ringo and George frowned while John and Paul smiled mischievously. "This could be fun." John said looking in Indigo's magic bag. "Yeah." Paul said putting his arm around my shoulders. I felt slightly uncomfortable and yet I didn't say anything. "Faith! Come here!" I heard my mom yelling down the stairs. "Um... just a second." I said pulling away from Paul and I ran upstairs to see what my mom wanted.  
"So, what do we do now?" Ringo asked. "We relax, have some fun, we need a holiday anyway." George said sitting in a kitchen chair putting his hands behind his head. I ran back down the stairs. "Hey Indigo!" I said rushing into the kitchen. "What?" "Well my mom said that we will have to go there before school starts back to get to know the elves, the elf ways, basic elf magic and whatever. But she has to go on a business trip first to new York then she has to go to Colorado to meet with the elves and then I'll fly up there. So I'll have about a month." I said as we sat down at the table. "What?!" Indigo exclaimed. "Yeah so, my mom said I would be staying with you and I was thinking you know with the way your mom is and you know, these guys, well, maybe we could actually just stay at my house but not say anything." I smiled and bated my eyelashes. "Of course! You should have known I would have said the same thing in like five seconds! But hey, I'm coming with you to Colorado." She said matter-of-factly. "No you can't, what about, ouch!" I rubbed my leg where my cat Zinny had used my leg as a scratching post. I kicked him softly in the rear his orange and white fur getting all over my pants. His green eyes glowed mischievously in the darkness under the table. "See! Zinny wants me to come! And I bet Goon and Lovey do too!" She said smiling. "Who's Lovey?" Ringo asked, he was sitting next to Indigo. "That my dog, she's a small, white terrier." I said. 'I wonder where she is? She usually follows me everywhere and she's very protective. So why isn't she here barking at the Beatles?' I thought starting to get worried. "Come on, you know you can't really stop me." Indigo said grinning. "Ok, but you're going to have to figure out how to get there on your own with your own money and without my mom knowing because she would kill me even though that doesn't make much sense, in my opinion." I said staring into her eyes not moving a muscle. "Done!" She said standing up, I have no idea why.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is by Tee-Bone, but I was lazy and didn't spread it out, Sorry!**


	8. Chapter 8 By Shorty

**Indigo**

"PLEASE OH PLEASE CAN I GO?" I asked begging (literally) on my knees.

"Oh honey, I dont think I can afford it, your school if fine as it is, you seem to get into trouble in every other school I send you to, so why should I pay for this one?"

"Would you at least sign the permission slip if I got the money?" I reasoned.

"Yes, need you do know its...$3,000 per person. So, if you _do_ happen to get the money, then I'd be glad to give my signature." I got an idea theft only an idiot could mess up.

"Please Gran? I really need to go to this school to learn to defend myself! Please? These people are like me!" I asked my grandmother. I had told her that I was daughter of a god, when I was 4 or 5. She had asked me if I had made any new discoveries, she had always been big on discoveries since she had met my granddad. He had been a paleontologist on the verge of a break through. He had been in the Sahara Desert for 3 years when he disappeared.

"Ok, but I think it says that you have to get interviewed, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, about that, I don't even know where the base of the school is," I said sadly. I thought back to earlier that day, and heard her telling me where her mom had to go to talk to the head of the school. "IT'S IN COLORADO!" I screamed. Gran jumped in her seat.

"You can be quite a handful sometimes, but I'll take you to Colorado." She said, "Now give your old Gran a hug!" She spread her arms out wide, and though she was in her late 60's she still had arms full of muscle.

**Later**

We had picked up Faith and the guys and went off to Colorado. When Gran saw the boys she got excited.

"Are those the real Beatles Faith?" She asked sternly.

"Yeah, my mom doesn't even know about it," she said putting her first finger to her lips like 'Shhh, she cant know!'

"Oh, doing unpredictable magic again?" she said cocking an eyebrow.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUH! What will happen Tee-Bone?****  
**


	9. Chapter 9 By Tee-Bone

I stood there looking at Indigo's grandmother not really knowing what to say. I like her and yet she creeps me out sometimes. Then my cell phone buzzed, it was Sean. "Hello? Oh! Hi Sean!" I said even though I knew who it was, I still don't know why everyone does that. Suddenly I realized that Paul was staring at me his brow furrowed, so I walked off to the side.  
"Faith? Are you still there?"  
"yeah, sorry, what is it?"  
"I just wanted to let you know that I will meet you at the airport in Colorado."  
"What? How did you know I was going to Colorado?! And what are you doing in Colorado?!" I said stunned, he chuckled.  
"I'll tell you when you get here." He hung up before I could say anything else.  
I stuffed my phone back in my pocket, I always do that even though my mom doesn't like me to, but if you ask me it's easier and safer to put it there. I walked back over to Indigo who was talking animatedly with Ringo. "Hey! Who was that?!" She asked smiling. "It was Sean." I said with a puzzled look on my face. "Well what did he say?!" "He said he would meet us at the airport." Her smile disappeared. "Huh?" Then suddenly Paul put his arm around my waist. "Come on, it's time to go." He sort of half dragged me onto the plane as I tried to figure out what Sean was doing Colorado and what he meant. Finally I gave up and sat down next to the window. Paul started to sit down next to me when Indigo ran up and plopped down there instead. He stood there for a moment but Indigo pretended not to notice. Once he walked away Indigo started talking rapidly. "So! Once we get there what do we do?!" "Well, school doesn't start for a while so we'll have to stay with the elves I guess. I don't really know anything about the school except that there are tests and requirements and stuff." I said shrugging, she stopped talking. I looked around the smallish plane. the Beatles were sitting nearby wearing fake beards and stuff. Indigo's grandmother was sitting behind us eyes closed, already starting to go to sleep. 'I guess I'll do the same.' I thought, but I couldn't sleep. _Elf powers... I wonder what kind of magic and stuff I'll be able to do?... I hope Lovey, Zinny and Goon are ok down there._I thought, worried.

After a while I noticed that Paul had sat by himself, I chuckled looking at his beard and mustache. He signaled for me to come over and sit with him. I stood up and inched carefully past the sleeping Indigo. I sat down next to him and he looked at me kind of funny like, then he took my hand. I smiled even though I was thinking, _Faith! What are you insane?!_ But I just sat there. Then he spoke up and we just chatted about normal stuff for a while when I realized I was getting tired. We had stopped talking so I yawned and leaned my seat back slightly, then Paul did the same my eyes flew open and he smiled but before I could think I started to fall asleep the last slightly conscious thing I remember was that he put his arm around me.


	10. Chapter 10 By Shorty

**Indigo**

'What do they want?' my hardly conscious brain yelled as someone tried to push past me toward the aisle, then again toward the seat. The first tome it had been quick and agile, the second it was rough, and took what felt like an eternity. I opened one eye just enough to see Ringo siting down and looking out the window, he sighed. I decided Ringo looked bored, and it was time to let my hyper energy out. I sat up and looked around and noticed George had his feet stretched across the seat where Ringo had sat.

"Look who's up," He said with a goofy grin. I rubbed my eyes and looked at my watch, 12:01 am "You've slept for a while,"

"Man, now I have a head ache... UH!" I said putting my fingers on my temples.

"Oh, I'm sorry," He said. A woman who looked like she might collapse if she stayed up any longer walked up with a cart.

"Are you alright?" She asked me.

"No, my head," I said. The woman decided on giving me some aspirin, and walked off.

"What's that?" Ringo asked.

"Oh, aspirin, it helps headaches..." I said swallowing it.

"Are you sure you shouldn't have taken that? I mean it could've been anything really," He said raising an eyebrow, "And you said so yourself these things are always trying to get you, so I mean, who can you trust?" He had a good point, but I knew nothing bad was on this plane, I would've seen it by now.

"Well it's too late now! And besides the monsters that would try to kill me wouldn't poison me, they're much too violent for that." I said, I looked over his shoulder to see the ground, the runway, and another plane coming towards us, "Oh, we're doomed," I said.

"Why are we doomed?" He asked, he followed my finger, "Yep, that's the end of us!" He almost yelled. I shoved my face into his shoulder, and awaited the blast that would end us all...

* * *

**DU-DU-DUUUUUUUU! I love this story, Alright Tee, take it away!**


	11. Chapter 11 By Tee-Bone

Faith

I had been up for a while and finally decided that I would go back and talk to Indigo. I got up carefully so as not wake Paul. As I walked down the aisle I saw Indigo hugging Ringo and I thought 'aw! How sweet!' When I realized it looked more like a death grip. "Indigo," Ringo said, I could hardly hear. "Over the past few days, well, I've truly fallen for you and since this is the end..." Then he just kissed her flat on the mouth! I ran up to them. "Sorry to interrupt. But what do you mean it's the end?!" "Look!" Indigo shouted pointing out the window. I looked and to my horror there was a plane heading right for us. So like any girl would naturally do I screamed. Paul and a flight attendant jumped up and ran over to me. "What's the matter?" The woman asked. I pointed out the window my face turning pale. Then the flight attendant screamed and ran off to the front of the plane. We all looked out the window. And the end looked like it would be very soon. To my surprise Indigo started crying, then started kissing Ringo. The next thing I knew Paul was kissing me! Everything went slow motion when reality hit me. I pulled away from Paul. "As much as I'd like to this is no time for kissing!" Paul looked confused but smiled slightly as I pulled out my wand. I racked my brain for the right spell. "Um..." Paul and the others frowned by then John and George had joined us. "Umm ... oh forget the wand!" I closed my eyes trying to use any kind of magical energy I could muster. Once I had a giant ball of so many different energies and colors I couldn't tell you what it was. I just hoped that it wouldn't kill us. So I imagined shoving the energy into the plane and suddenly then plane stopped. It appeared to be surrounded by a pink ball and then the other planes wheels went through the roof like the plane was made of Jello and then it disappeared. The others looked out the window and I heard faint shouts of victory. Paul grabbed me and hugged me tight. Then he said something that couldn't hear when I blacked out.

Ringo

I watched the other plane fly up into the sky. I looked at Indigo and smiled, then I kissed her on the cheek. She smiled back at me, rapped her arms around me and started kissing me. I almost felt like she was melting in my arms. When I subconsciously heard George shout. "What's wrong with her?!" Indigo pulled away from me and we both looked over at them. Faith lay limp in Paul's arms. Her skin turning slightly green around the edges. Paul looked like he was about to burst into to tears. I knew he liked the bird and was trying to ask her to be his girl but I didn't know it was like that?! Soon the plane landed and Faith was still unconscious cradled in Paul's arms looking even more green. We grabbed our stuff and rushed off the plane before any of the flight attendants could see her. After a quiet argument with Paul, Indigo finally convinced him it was the best thing to do. We rushed through the airport trying not to be recognized through our slight disguises grabbed the rest of our bags and waited for the man who was supposed to pick us up. Indigo sat close to her grandmother who seamed fine after all we had been through. I sat down next Indigo and she laid her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around slowly, sort of afraid of the old bird sitting next to her. I looked over at Paul holding Faith, staring off into space. "I wonder what he's thinking?" I said quietly.


	12. Chapter 12 By Shorty

**Indigo**

"Alright, Indie," Gran said, "Go, save your best friend's life." She said taking my hand.

"Gran, I didn't have much energy left myself, it will be either me, or her." I said.

"Wait, what she mean, 'go save your best friend's life'?" Ringo asked looking slightly confused.

"Oh, you know how I told you who my dad is, well like I told you before, he is the god of healing, and medicine, so I have the power to save her life." I said like it was no big deal.

"WAIT! You can save her?" Paul asked after laying her across some seats.

"Yeah, but I'll need food...for my energy." I said.

"I'll get it," John said, I handed him a 5, he blinked at me, "Don't they only take coins?" He asked.

"No, I'll get it," I said leaving my seat.

"Indie, take your bag with you,"

"Yes Gran," I grabbed my bag, and walked to the machine.

"You got change for a 20?" A sleepy voice croaked.

"Sure," I got out my wallet out of my bag.

"That's a fine weapon you got there," He said, "You mind?" His voice rasped. I nodded slowly, and pulled it out. Not most could see it for what it really was, I was surprised the boys could see it. "Fine piece, you got there, is it the original?"

"First you answer my question, are you or are you not Hypnos?"

"Yeah, god of sleep, I put my spell over your friend to save her life," he said like I was accusing him of a heinous crime against humanity.

"Thank you, but I would like to save her, will you come with me, and lift your spell?" I asked. He nodded, "After I get some food, for me, and for her," I said. I got a bag of Barbecue chips and a bag of pretzels. I took Hypnos back it where we were sitting, and walked over to Faith's almost lifeless body. Hypnos stood over her and took a deep breath and mumbled something, and looked at me.

"Go on, make your father proud." He said as he stormed off.

I centered all my energy on her, I put my hands about 5 inches above her. the next thing I knew, I was laying on my back and Faith was sitting up and breathing hard._  
_

"WHOA! I thought you promised me you would never do that to me!" She shouted, "You could've gotten yourself KILLED!" She smacked my arm and gave me a hug, "Thank-you though," I smiled.

"Yeah, well if a child of Apollo can't save her best friend, then who can she save?" I jumped to my feet, and looked at Gran, she was looking out the glass door, and looked at us.

"He's here, this is where I leave you, you should get to that school AFAYC" She said winking at me.

"What the he-" John started.

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE JOHN! There are ladies present." Paul said putting an arm around Faith. She smiled and wiggled her nose in my direction.

"What does AFAYC mean?" John asked.

"As Fast As You Can, that's what it means, it was something me and Gran made up when we would need something ASAP," I said like he should've known that.

"That's what you meant by that all those times!" Faith interjected. We walked out to a stretch limo, "Whoa, I was not expecting that from that old woman," Paul said chuckling.

"Well, never underestimate Gran, She know's a lot of important people, for instance, she worked alongside Jane Goodall," I said smiling.

"Wait, is she still alive?" John asked.

"Well, yeah, But that's not who we're going to see, we are going to someone who became famous by funding a HUGE dig, they found 14 new kinds of dinosaurs, but the idiots thought they were 3.14 BILLION years old! Pshaw, they were closer to like 10,000 years." I said laughing, Faith laughed too. But the boys didn't get it. We got in the limo, it had all the chips and soda we could ever need.

"You still have Coke?" John asked.

"YEAH! They sponsor like EVERYTHING!" I yelled opening another.

"You better cool it on the soda, I don't think they want to know how you get when you are caffeinated." Faith said. We soon pulled up to a large Mansion.

"Ah, Miss Skye, Miss...uh..."

"Mr. Jameson, Hey, I'm Indigo, and these are my friends, Faith, John, Paul, George, and Ringo," I smiled at the last name.

"Sirs, and Madams, follow me," He led us into the huge house, "This is where you will be staying, there are enough rooms where 2 can stay in each, but you can stay where you want." He said leaving us to figure out where we are staying. Paul took Faith's hand as they started looking around, George and John went to find the kitchen, which left me and Ringo. Things had been quite awkward between me and Ringo since the plane, but not as unbearable as it was this time. I slowly made my way to a wall made of window panes, and looked at my surroundings. I walked over to a phone, and picked it up.

"You callin your mum?" Ringo asked softly. I slowly nodded.

"Hey Mum, Gran took me to Colorado for the rest of the school sea- What?"

**Ringo**

Indigo's face turned red, she sat in the nearest chair and wept. I slowly walked up to her as she hung up the phone.

"There was a freak accident...My mum...She's gone!" She said through sobs.

"INDIE WE MADE YOU A SANDWICH!" John said walking in with a large sandwich in his hand. He looked around the room and saw her sniffling and trying to pull herself together. "What, What happened? Did your mouse die?" He asked trying to lighten the mood.

"No, it was someone, John, if anyone could relate it would be you," She said standing up. He thought for a minute, his face fell.

"Oh, your Mum, I'm sorry, I know exactly how you feel," He wrapped her in a hug, and looked like he might start crying.


	13. Chapter 13 By Tee-Bone

FAITH

I ran back to Indigo.

"What?!... What happened?!" I practically screamed hugging Indigo.

"My mum, she's gone!" Indigo cried.

"You mean like she's gone missing or..."

Indigo looked up at Faith who started to cry realizing that her mom had died.

"Oh Indigo! What happened?!" I sobbed.

"All they said was that there had been a terrible accident!"

"Wait a minute! Do you think it was those things that you say try to kill you?!" Ringo piped up.

Realization hit the girls like an iron skillet.

"Somebody's after us." I said quietly, feeling somewhat scared.

"But why?!" Paul said putting his arm around me, looking worried.

"I don't know." Indigo said, her tears lessening.

"Maybe that explains what happened to Sean! He obviously didn't show up so your Gran called them! Oh I hope he's ok!" Both of the girls looked distraught.

"We can't go to the school Faith, maybe it was even a set up from the beginning?! Your mom could be in danger!" Indigo jumped up. "What should we do?!"

"Ok, we should pack one bag each of all the necessary supplies. Get a good nights sleep and head to New York and catch my mom before she goes to the elf village!" Faith said walking into the room she had just selected, to repack.

"New York?!" George exclaimed.

"You all better hurry and pack! We leave first thing in the morning!" I said in reply.

"How are we going to get there? We don't have any money." Ringo said looking disappointed.

"I might be able to enchant a car. Hey Indigo do any of your family have a car we can borrow?! Slash have because I would never give it back if it was enchanted, that's just asking for it!" I mumbled the last part to myself.

"Yeah probably! I mean everybody has a car!" She shouted from across the hall.

"We'll need to keep a first aid kit, a tent, food, my broomstick and any other large things in your enchanted bag. Ok?!" I yelled back.

"Ok!"

Then I realized that the boys were just standing there confused. I got four back packs and handed them to them.

"Start packing guys! But only the things you will need to survive!" I said going into the kitchen to get some food.

Once we had everything packed we went to sleep. I woke up around five in the morning and I made sure everybody else was awake and told them to be quiet.

"Hey Indigo, we would probably be better off just stealing the car." I whispered as the six of us sneaked down the stairs.

"It's ok we're not super close anyway." She shrugged.

We snuck into the garage and pushed the car out and then down the road into a field. It was still dark as I pulled out my wand. It hadn't actually worked the last time I tried it but I knew the words to the spell. I tried to focus hard on what I was doing and mumbled the words of the spell. I had closed my eyes and was afraid to open them when finally after what seemed like hours I heard the engine rev. 'Yes!' I mentally shouted. We climbed in, me taking the wheel and we flew into the sky. I looked back at the boys who looked terrified.

"Hey Faith? maybe you should keep your eyes on the road. Wait! There isn't one! We're in the sky!" John said, freaking out. I laughed despite all that had happened and we headed towards New York.


	14. Chapter 14 By Shorty

**Indigo**

"At least none of us is afraid of heights!" I said. I pulled out my phone and headphones, and hit play. Michael Buble came on, and it was Come Fly With Me.

"Ooh! Plug it into the radio! I wanna listen too!" Faith said. I plugged it in.

"Is this Frank Sinatra?" George asked.

"No, his voice is different, same song though." John answered.

"Then who is it?" Paul asked.

"Michael Buble, he redid some of Frank Sinatra's stuff." Faith said, smiling at Paul. He winked at her and went on with the conversation. My phone rang, I answered it, and they could hear it over the speakers.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hi, Indigo, could I talk to Faith?" The voice said.

"MOM!" She exploded, she ripped the phone out of my hand and spoke into it, "Mom, turn around, and go home!"

"Now, why in the world would I do that?" She asked, "I'm pulling up in front of this place now!" She said.

"NO! Mom, it's a TRAP!"

"And how do you know this?" She asked, "Did that Indigo girl tell you that? I'm telling you she's a trouble maker, why do you think she went to Juvenal Hall?"

"How, how did you know she went to juvy?" Faith asked, "I didn't even know that! Who is this?" She said forcefully, she was putting magic into her words.

"Oh, child of magic, has your friend told you nothing about herself," The voice faded off.

"WHERE'S MY MOTHER?" she yelled.

"That was Lyssa, the goddess of anger, and hatred," I said, "She was just trying to get in your head."

"Well she succeeded! I'm furious, I should've known it was a trap, this school was too good to be true!" She put her head on the steering wheel.

"Let's touch down, I think I should take the wheel," Paul said, looking out the window, "And besides, I really think we should stop for the night. Look a hotel, so, let's just land." Once we did land we realized the only person who had any sort of money was me, and it was in drachmas.

"Well, that was useless," John said, sighing, "Boys, break out your wallets." They all brought them out, and all together they had $50.37.

"I guess that's enough!" George said, " and we packed our own lunches, and so we can save money there too!"

"You're right George! I suppose we should cheer up, even though I'm surprised I could even stand up, from all the things in my bags!" I shouted.

"Here, let me take that for you." Ringo said taking the bag form me, "I mean it's a small bag, I doubt it's that heavy," He took it from my hand, "Yeah it's that heavy!" He said. We walked in the hotel and slept soundly.

* * *

**YEAH! I'm updating twice in one day! WOO! I expect you'll review on both chapters...**


	15. Chapter 15 By Shorty

FAITH

I ran back to Indigo.

"What?!... What happened?!" I practically screamed hugging Indigo.

"My mum, she's gone!" Indigo cried.

"You mean like she's gone missing or..."

Indigo looked up at Faith who started to cry realizing that her mom had died.

"Oh Indigo! What happened?!" I sobbed.

"All they said was that there had been a terrible accident!"

"Wait a minute! Do you think it was those things that you say try to kill you?!" Ringo piped up.

Realization hit the girls like an iron skillet.

"Somebody's after us." I said quietly, feeling somewhat scared.

"But why?!" Paul said putting his arm around me, looking worried.

"I don't know." Indigo said, her tears lessening.

"Maybe that explains what happened to Sean! He obviously didn't show up so your Gran called them! Oh I hope he's ok!" Both of the girls looked distraught.

"We can't go to the school Faith, maybe it was even a set up from the beginning?! Your mom could be in danger!" Indigo jumped up. "What should we do?!"

"Ok, we should pack one bag each of all the necessary supplies. Get a good nights sleep and head to New York and catch my mom before she goes to the elf village!" Faith said walking into the room she had just selected, to repack.

"New York?!" George exclaimed.

"You all better hurry and pack! We leave first thing in the morning!" I said in reply.

"How are we going to get there? We don't have any money." Ringo said looking disappointed.

"I might be able to enchant a car. Hey Indigo do any of your family have a car we can borrow?! Slash have because I would never give it back if it was enchanted, that's just asking for it!" I mumbled the last part to myself.

"Yeah probably! I mean everybody has a car!" She shouted from across the hall.

"We'll need to keep a first aid kit, a tent, food, my broomstick and any other large things in your enchanted bag. Ok?!" I yelled back.

"Ok!"

Then I realized that the boys were just standing there confused. I got four back packs and handed them to them.

"Start packing guys! But only the things you will need to survive!" I said going into the kitchen to get some food.

Once we had everything packed we went to sleep. I woke up around five in the morning and I made sure everybody else was awake and told them to be quiet.

"Hey Indigo, we would probably be better off just stealing the car." I whispered as the six of us sneaked down the stairs.

"It's ok we're not super close anyway." She shrugged.

We snuck into the garage and pushed the car out and then down the road into a field. It was still dark as I pulled out my wand. It hadn't actually worked the last time I tried it but I knew the words to the spell. I tried to focus hard on what I was doing and mumbled the words of the spell. I had closed my eyes and was afraid to open them when finally after what seemed like hours I heard the engine rev. 'Yes!' I mentally shouted. We climbed in, me taking the wheel and we flew into the sky. I looked back at the boys who looked terrified.

"Hey Faith? maybe you should keep your eyes on the road. Wait! There isn't one! We're in the sky!" John said, freaking out. I laughed despite all that had happened and we headed towards New York.


	16. Chapter 16 By Tee-Bone

_**Faith**_

I ran back into our bedroom leaving Indigo to do whatever. I sighed and slowly walked back through the bathroom to the boy's room.

"seriously! It's not what you think!" Ringo stuttered.

"yeah! we came to see if you were hungry! but you were all still asleep and practically falling out of the bed so Faith..." she turned to me. I felt slightly surprised, normally Indigo wouldn't be embarrassed and she would tell them what for. she must really like Ringo.

"Uh... Well, it's like this... Breakfast is ready!" I left the room. They wouldn't understand even if i could explain it right. Indigo followed me back to our room. We were both quiet.

"So, what happened in your dream?" I said at last.

"Not much, just Lyssa trying to mess with us again."

"What's her problem anyway?! What have I ever done to her?!" I plopped down on the bed.

"Well I think-" Indigo was cut off as a strange girl burst into their room.

"Get down!" She shouted and tackled them.

"Hey! Get off me you weirdo!" Indigo shoved the girl off.

"No! We have to get out of the building!"

"Why?!" I looked at the girl, she was short with short red hair and she was wearing some sort of cameo out fit and had something that looked like a gun. I got a little nervous.

"Because it's the zombie apocalypse!" She shouted and cocked the gun.

"You're loony!" Indigo said standing up.

"Ok fine they might not be zombies! But some kind of creatures are trying to get in the building!"

I looked at Indigo, our eyes met and we both knew what the other was thinking.

"I'll get the boys!" I got up and ran into their room, but they weren't there.

"Indigo! They're gone!"

"What?!" She ran in the room soon followed by the weird girl.

"Is something wrong?" The girl looked worried and confused, then she smiled. "Oh, I'm Zoe by the way! It's really nice to meet you!"

"This is no time for friendly introductions you moron!" Indigo shouted at the girl, starting to freak out.

"Indigo this isn't like you! They probably went downstairs for breakfast." I said running put the door, when Zoe grabbed me.

"No! You can't go down there!"

"And why not?!" Indigo put her hand on her hip.

"Because they had almost made it through the door downstairs! They would get us!"

"Then we have to hurry!" Indigo took off, pulling out the Excalibur sword. I ran after her and Zoe finally followed.

When we got to the breakfast room I saw the boys cornered by three creatures that I had never seen before. So I pulled out my wand and said the first spell that came to mind. I watched as the four Beatles shrunk to about two inches tall and the three creatures looked very confused. Then Indigo shouted and ran at them with her sword in hand. I grabbed the Beatles and Zoe who seemed to be petrified then ran back upstairs, I don't want to see what happens back there


	17. Chapter 17 By Shorty

**Indigo **

Most of my life has been narrowed down to 3 simple steps.

1. duck.

2. run.

and 3. Don't let Mom find out.

And now since Mom is gone, I have to replace the 3rd rule with something else. I immediately recognized the 3 creatures as Furies, and knew just how to attach. It's not like in the books where they turn into dust, it's much worse than that. They melt into goo, but they can still talk. They usually shout profanity, and curse me, but this time they spoke of my mother.

"She's dead, who do you have to keep your secretes from now, child of the sun," I got furious, and realized that I had pulled my sword back out. I slowly put it back and walked away, as they melted into the floor-boards. I walked back into the hall where Faith and Zoe were looking frantic.

"Oh! What else could go wrong?" I asked.

"Well your friend here used her black magic to turn the greatest band in history into 2 inch action figures!" Zoe yelled.

"Um, excuse me, we are 2 and a half inches!" Little John said.

"Really, does it matter John?" Paul asked. I rolled my eyes, and picked up George and Ringo.

"How are we gonna get back to our original heights? Faith said she forgot her 'Big Book 'O' Spells' and she can't change us back! What will happen if we can't go back?" George asked.

"YOU FORGOT YOUR BOOK?" I yelled. Faith shuttered. It must've been scary, she wasn't afraid anything. She slowly nodded, and proceeded to whimper a bit.

"Well, no better time to have a friendly meet-and-greet, right?" Zoe asked. She was almost the comic relief we needed, "Well, I'm Zoe Tinly, I am 15, and I really like to find mythical thing, and if I have to, I will fight them!" She said, "And what about you two?"

"I am Faith, my Mother is a human, and my Dad, well he's a Wizard. So I have to train constantly." She said.

"I am called Indigo, but my close family call me Indie. My mom, is- was, a normal human being, and my dad, is well, Greek." I left it at that.

"Your dad, is a geek?" Zoe asked.

"No, um, Greek, he's Apollo, the god of the sun." I mumbled.

"That explains the AWESOME sword fighting skills. I'm only good with a gun. But, if trouble follows you two, then I guess I'll follow too!"

"What about your family?" Faith asked.

"Well, that is complicated, my Mom had left right after I was born, and I just recently lost my Dad," She stumbled over her words.

"He died? I'm really sorry," Faith said.

"He didn't die, I literally LOST him, he was captured by modern pirates." She said.

"Wow, really, that's so COOL-ly sad." I said.

"I know," She mumbled.

"Uh, We better get out of here," Little Ringo said.

"Is that why you didn't say anything? Your voice, it's so high-pitched." John laughed, it came out high-pitched, "Ok, I'll admit, all of our voices are pretty high, but still Richie, your voice, it's so cute!"

"Come on Ringo, you can sit in my pocket." I said as I put him so he could see, and breathe, and put George in my other pocket.

"I'm hungry!" George said. I pulled out a bag of chips, and handed him one of them, and gave one to Ringo. We went back to the car, and got ready to fly.

**4 1/2 hours later... **

"I hate to fly, I really do, I'm afraid of heights, and birds, and lightning, and falling to the ground, and becoming a PANCAKE!" Zoe yelled.

"FINE! We'll stop! It's almost lunch time anyway," I said.

"GREAT! I'm starving!" George said as he stuffed another chip in his mouth.

"Really? You've eaten like 4 bags of chips, and your still hungry?" Faith asked handing him another.

"Hey, what's that light for?" I asked.

"Really, you don't know what it's for? You are supposed to get your drivers licence, and you don't know that's the gas light?" Faith asked.

Öh, well it's been on for hours, I started to get worried!" I said.

"That means we are out of gas!" Faith said.

"That's a problem." I mumbled.

"Every one, hold your breath, and count to fifty." Faith said, shoving Paul, and John in he hands, "Zoe, take Ringo and George, put one in each hand."

* * *

**TA DUH! I like cliff hangers, don't you? Take it away Tee-Bone!**


	18. Chapter 18 By Celestearts

We had been Flying for what seemed like hours. Flying, it still seems weird to think I'm flying… in a car… with an Elf-Wizard and Demigod. Haha pfftt. Compared to the rest of my life this was normal. I took advantage of the down time and started cleaning my Semi-Automatic. I learned early on to always be prepared and take whatever chances you have to get things done. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that my mom had been too scared to take care of what had befallen her. I cocked the gun and aimed out the window. _Or maybe she had taken her chance to get out. _I sighed.I wasn't normally like this; I needed to brighten up a little. I set my rifle to the side and began retying my boots.

"So… We're headed back to get this book-thingy?" I asked excited by the adventure that was unfolding before me.

"Well actually, it's called a compendium. But yeah, I can't believe I forgot it." Faith answered. She seemed a little stressed about having to drive.

"Are you sure you can't change us back without it, Love?" Paul squeaked.

"Eh, I don't know…" Faith said biting her lip.

"Yeah one time she accidentally died my hair pink when we were trying to paint her room." Indigo said crossing her arms as if she still held the grudge.

I looked at the little Beatles. "So is anyone going to explain how they-" I waved my hand at them. "The Beatles, Got here?"

Faith and Indigo exchanged glances. "Naw." They answered together.

I looked out the window. The clouds looked interesting but I couldn't help but worry about the doom they could be hiding.

"Did you see that?!" Ringo shouted. He had been looking out the window too.

"No…" I got close to the window and started peering out. I looked down but my fear of heights started getting to me. I shifted back into my seat with a squeal.

"I hate to fly, I really do. I'm afraid of heights, and birds and lightning, and falling to the ground, and becoming a PANCAKE!" I yelled freaking out a little.

"FINE! We'll stop! It's almost lunch time anyway." Indigo Shouted back.

"GREAT! I'm starving!" George said as he ate more chips.

"Really, you've eaten like four bags of chips and you're still hungry?"

As she handed him more chips, I saw a shadow in the corner of my eye. But when I turned my head it was gone. Weird.

"Hey what is that light for?" Indigo asked pointing at the dash.

"Really, You don't know what it's for? You are supposed to get your driver's license and you don't know that's the gas light?!" Faith asked.

"Oh, well it's been on-" The rest of her sentence was drowned out by George crunching chips. I gave him a look before taking one of the chips for myself. Next thing I knew Faith was stuffing the minute Beatles into my hands.

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?!" Faith shouted.

"Well I didn't even know what it meant!" Indigo said.

As they began arguing I shifted in my seat.

"They tend to do this a lot." John remarked.

"Give them a break, John." Paul snapped back.

"Yeah, Indigo's mother just died! She doesn't need you judging her! She has a lot on her mind!" Ringo shot out.

"Calm your little head, son. She doesn't exactly need you sticking up for her now does she?" John cackled back.

Ringo's face was a deep red.

"Oh, lay off him, John. He can't help being love struck." George smirked.

Ringo stood up to confront them. But just as he did the car shook and he fell off the seat on to the floor.

"Oy! Look out!" I shot down in the floor of the car and carefully picked up Ringo. I started to sit up when out the window I saw a strange flying ZOMBIE!

I set Ringo back on the seat and reached for my gun. Ringo's eyes widened.

"Bloody Hell!" John shouted, or more so squeaked behind me.

The creature clung to the car window and began beating on it.

"Well how was I supposed to know a magic car needed gas?!"

"Well, I am not really seeing how well this plan was thought through!"

I lined the creature up in my sights as it climbed on the car toward the roof.

"Judging by the speed it's traveling.." I muttered and cocked the gun back. "It should be right…" _BANG_

Faith and Indigo whipped their heads around.

"We're all gonna DIE!" Ringo started screaming.

"What did I tell you about firing the gun in the car?" Indigo looked at me. Before I could say anything the car started sputtering.

"I think the bullet did it in!" Faith shouted.

I saw another Bird zombie flying toward the car. I Quickly raised my gun and aimed.

"What are you shooting at?!" Paul asked as he tried to get a look. Indigo followed my gaze to where the zombie started hitting the car.

"OMG! Harpies!" She said as she started digging around in her bag. "They travel in huge flocks! Keep shooting!"

I opened fire on the "Harpies" as Indie called them. The Beatles hunkered down, while Faith tried desperately to keep the car airborne.

I had one of the few left in my sights when I was knocked to the ground by the car shaking.

"It DIED!" Faith screamed as we went plummeting to the ground. Her face tensed as a cloud of sparks started shooting around us.

My head began spinning. "Heights-" I looked back at the remaining harpies. "-Birds-" I jumped as one of the sparks zapped me. "-Lightning-" I heard everyone scream as I blacked out.

"Hey Zoey, wake up." I blinked as light shown down into my eyes.

"Did we crash?" I muttered.

"uh.. Yeah." Indigo nodded toward a pond that the car was slowly sinking into.

"But we got PANCAKES!" George and john shouted together.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screeched.

"She has this thing with shouting out randomly, doesn't she son?" John asked looking at George.

"Not the pancakes." I muttered closing my eyes.

Faith sat me up. "So uh… we gotta figure out what to do."

"Yeah. Faith has to get the book but it'll be harder to travel with out the car…" Indigo explained.

I stood up looking around. "But we aren't that far away!"

"How do you-" Faith looked at me confused.

"You can tell by the way the light is shining!" I stated happily. "We're in Kentucky! About ten miles from your house." I Smiled.

"Whoa, Are you like a stalker or something? Ow!"

"Indie!" Faith gave her a disapproving look.

"But still." Indigo frowned. "We'll never make it in time if I come."

"What do you mean?!" Ringo asked.

"Can't you see? The harpies, the furies! The goddess of anger we keep attacking us!" She collapsed crying.

"No Indigo!" Faith hugged her friend. "We can do it."

Indigo looked at the Beatles. "The sooner they are back to their normal size the safer we'll all be." She looked down. "And I'll only slow you down."

"Well why doesn't faith take the Beatles with her and we'll wait for them to come back?" I suggested.

Indigo shook her head. "They know who faith is now. She'll be a prime target. You have to go with her to protect her!"

"We don't want to leave anyone behind." Paul spoke up. Suddenly the ground began to shake. I looked up to see a Minotaur. Indigo turned around more tears in her eyes.

"Go Now! Hurry!"

"No Indie!"

Indigo looked at me. "Just go! Take her. NOW!"

"Roger, Sarge." I saluted, Grabbed Faith's arm, scooped up the Beatles and made our way into the forest.


	19. Chapter 19 By Shorty

**_Indigo _**

I had to stand my ground, and fight. Even if I don't make it through this I will know I save the Beatles, and both of my friends! I ran up to one of the Harpies, and lunged. She flew away along with the others. I stood there...stunned, until I saw why they flew away. A Minotaur. Tears welled up in my eyes, as I charged. I attached with precision, and grace. Until finally, I couldn't anymore. The Minotaur picked me up, and shook me. I nearly threw up. The Minotaur looked at me, and smiled a gut wrenching smile, and placed me under it's foot. It was going to squish me into jelly. I saw a bright light, and thought I was dead. The bright light was a chariot, and upon it was Apollo himself. I was crying so hard from the pressure of the great stinky foot, I hadn't realized it was him until I was being carried up to the chariot, and place down. My insides were scrambled, and I couldn't breathe without it hurting. Apollo mumbled something, and I fell into a deep sleep.

"Ah, you're saved by "daddy" How...Disgusting! Does Daddy fight all your battles for you?" She asked, with my mother beside her.

"Dear, you should really give in! Your father is the bad guy. Mother knows best!" She said.

"Since when do you know who my father is?" I asked, "And you're allergic to Coconut!" I said, "So, I have reason to believe that you aren't my real mother!"

"How dare you speak to me like that!" She stood up, and walked over to me, "You will listen to what I say, and do it with a happy heart!" She said, "You puss ant!" She hit my face.

"You are the queen of... HORRIBLE MOTHERS!" I said, "Before you couldn't help but love me, and now, now since she "brought you from the dead" you have turned into a monster! You are just horrible! Look at your servants! THey probably would've _wanted _to serve you! You are the puss ant! I can't believe I could _ever_ call you my mother!" I said, yelling.

I woke up, and the Beatles were standing around me. My sides were wrapped up, and Zoey was in the corner, crying. I sat up, but Faith pushed me back down.

"I told you we should've stayed with you," She said, "If only you weren't so-"

"Brave, I know," I said cutting her off.

"No, Stubborn to take help." She said, "But I'm glad that you're who you are, otherwise even if your Dad came to save you, he couldn't heal you like Apollo could! Then he pulled out a notebook, and started to write poetry!"

"Is he here?" I asked trying to sit up again.

"Yeah, but not for much longer," She said. There was a loud rumble, and a slight breeze, "And there he goes!" She said.

"You know, I may be his Daughter, but, I've never actually _met_ him," I said, "I'm out cold when I get my chance," I said. I looked at my arms, and legs, and saw all the scars, and scrapes from the fight.

"What position were you in to get this one?" John asked pointing at my side.

"Under his boot," I said. John made a face.

"Does this happen regularly?" He asked.

"No, this is a first!" I sniffled.

"Did he slap you too?" Zoey asked finally seeing that I was alright.

"No, that was my mum," I said finally breaking down in tears I had been holding back.

"Your mum is dead though, isn't she?" Faith said, knowing that she was the only human being on earth that could ask me that without me slapping the crap out of her. I nodded.

"She brought her back, to tempt me to join her. When that didn't work she decided to use her as a torture device!" I said covering my mouth, "My mother is now evil, and must be...sent back to where she once was!" I said, "Please don't let me do it!" I said as Faith wrapped me in a hug, "If I do it, then I'll be bitter for the rest of my life! I don't want to be bitter!" I pulled back, and wiped my face, "How close to home are we?" I asked.

"Surprisingly close!" Zoey said, "Just about 3 blocks over!" She said.

"GREAT! Walking distance!" I said slowly standing up. I picked up my once blue hoodie up, and decided it was time to throw it away. It had random blood stains on it, and I think people saw me walking around in it.

* * *

**That was interesting!**


End file.
